


Secrets of Horrible People

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both terrible, selfish people. Thinking about someone other than themselves wasn’t really what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of Horrible People

Everyone in the office knew.

They knew exactly what was happening when Blaine asked his secretary to help him in his office and he answered sweetly, “Yes sir”. They knew what Blaine’s hungry look meant and they knew why Kurt wore such tight pants to work. 

It wasn’t exactly a secret. 

Blaine Anderson was one of the most ruthless prosecutors in the country, doing whatever it took to win even if it meant the wrong person ended up behind bars. He smiled that shark tooth grin and people shuddered. 

When he first arrived the staff made bets as to how long he would last. Kurt seemed too sweet and naive for the job but those thoughts were quickly quashed. He was just as much of a predator as Blaine was, circling the weakest animals before striking. 

He even walked right up and introduced himself to Blaine’s husband after they started sleeping together. 

Blaine knew it was just a fling. He loved the feeling of Kurt whimpering under his hands as he bent him over his desk. He loved fucking him, grabbing onto his wrists with his wedding ring flashing in the dull light. He loved watching Kurt’s fingers scramble for purchase just inches away from the framed wedding picture on his desk.

It was quick and dirty and so, so satisfying. Blaine liked to take and Kurt was more than happy to offer. 

Then he walked into the office and Kurt didn’t give him his usual sly smirk. The young man looked pale and shaky, eyes glassy.

“I certainly hope you’re not getting sick Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said and his coworker’s secretary glanced over, curious.

“No sir,” he cleared his throat. “May I speak to you in your office?”

“Of…of course,” Blaine frowned, confused. It didn’t carry any of its usual sexual undertones or flirtation. 

Kurt stood and followed him into the office. The moment the door closed he let out a short breath and placed a hand on his hip. “I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Blaine’s blood ran cold. “Is it mine?”

“No it’s one of the other forty year old married bosses I have,” Kurt snapped back. “Of course it’s yours.”

For the first time in a long time Blaine felt frazzled. His mouth opened and closed a few times and Kurt wavered. “You have to get rid of it. It could ruin my career…my marriage.”

“Yeah…or maybe not,” Kurt shrugged slightly. “I don’t know if I can go through with that.”

“Kurt,” Blaine took a few steps forward and took his shoulders. “I can’t suddenly become a father. I’m…I’m not a good person. I can’t be a father.”

“I’m not a good person either,” more tears filled Kurt’s eyes. “What do we do?”

Blaine hesitated, at a loss for words. Kurt was just a fun distraction from his boring life and now things had gone horribly, horribly wrong. A baby had never been in the plan.

“I don’t expect you to help. I am going to turn in my two week notice and I’ll be out of your life,” Kurt mumbled. 

Maybe it was his selfishness but that thought never even crossed his mind. 

“No. I’m helping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine, thirty or forty something and married to another man, is having an affair with his young secretary Kurt. It’s all fine (Blaine feels guilty but not enough to stop) until Kurt gets pregnant.


End file.
